Pieces of love
by SasukeXSakura123
Summary: Sakura is a older teenager now, works at the hospital and is very mature. She wants Sasuke to come home but has forgotten about it since work. But one day, Naruto goes to the sound and a special person comes home..


Hi!! :3 I am a new author and the biggest shipper for SASUKE and SAKURA!! :3 I have been a fan for a while and yes I am obsessed. Not going to be as ROMANTIC if you know what I mean, but there will be some!! Enjoy!!!

By the way: Rates M (Mature) Romance, drama, comedy, SasuSaku

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other animes!

 **Chapter** **1- Depression fades**

Sakura starts walking home from the hospital at 12:00 AM. She is sobbing over losing one of her patients she cared deeply about. As she is walking home, Naruto walks up shouting, "Hey Sakura!!! Wanna go get ramen!!!?? It's open till 3:00 AM!!"

"No thanks Naruto.." Sakura said softly as she was trying not to sob. She knows how much Naruto hates her crying. She turns around and walks away slowly towards her apartment.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto dashed up to her and asked calmly. She face towards him, "I just saw my patent die today.." she explained heartbroken. "It's okay, Sakura." He put his hands around her hugging her, "I've got a mission tomorrow to go to the sound village and grab information." He said excitingly not to long after what he first said. "I'm glad!" She said with a cheerful smile on her face. "Well Sakura, I have to go home. Hinata is probably waiting for me. Neji will kill me if I'm late again!" He said with shivers going down his spine.

 _Next week after Naruto left..._

Sakura stood at the gate waiting to see Naruto, but when she saw the blonde coming towards her with a muscular, dark-raven haired boy in his arms all torn up she gasped slightly. She knew exactly who it was. The one who had left her 4 years ago. She ran up to Naruto and stared him down, he stared at her with a concerned face. Sakura broke the stare, "Bring Sasuke to the hospital." She demanded. He nodded and left with Sasuke, _How did he get away alive..?_ She thought

 ** _A few days after Sasuke had returned_**

She went to the hospital to see Sasuke when she ran into Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama? What are you doing here at this hour?" Sakura asked. "Sakura!! Your here! Well I am here to heal Sasuke of all his wounds he has." Tsunade answered. She gave the room number of Sasuke and Sakura walked towards it with 5 white, flowers. Even though she still has feelings for Sasuke she has grown stronger and she has developed not to always blurt her feelings out. She gently knocked on his room. When suddenly the door was locked..

She got a key from a nurse and opened it up.. "Sasuke.." she whispered. He was asleep, but he answered shortly after, "Yes.. what do you want Nurse Hinata?" Sasuke blurted out tiredly. Then he cracked an eye open to see Sakura there in front of him putting the flowers she had bought on his desk. She didn't realize he was staring at her. She slightly turned at him and smiled, "It looks like you got a couple broken limbs, cracked ribs, and 7 stab wounds." She said slightly worried. "How do you know?" He muttered rudely. "I'm head nurse, I know all my patients injuries." She said starring at him. Naruto ran in screaming...

"Sakura!! Hinata fainted in the woods!!" Naruto shouted as he himself had stab wounds in his back."Naruto! You need healing." She said as she put her hand on his back. As she healed him, someone rushed him with Hinata, "Sakura! Hinata has no pulse!" Hunago said. "Put her on the tabl--" but was interrupted when Sasuke got up and said, "Set her on the bed and I'll sit on the couch." He said coldly. Sakura's smile said she appreciated it and she did so. She directed the guys to leave the room except Naruto and Sasuke. As they did, she unzipped Hinata's jacket and put her hand on her chest. Green light came out of her hand and onto her chest. Hinata coughed as she jumped up. Naruto ran towards her and tightly hugged her. Sasuke pulled him off her and said, "Naruto leave her alone, she is going to Tsunade." Sakura slightly grabbed Hinata, she turned around and said, "Sasuke, get back on the bed and I'll be back in 10 minutes." He sighed and got back into the bed.

Sakura came back and asked Naruto to leave the room. He did as she said and left. She turned to Sasuke and said slightly shyly, "Your asked to go back to your house Sasuke." He shook his head and said, "Fine." He got up and walked out until Sakura said, "I'm coming over in an hour to make sure you chakra is fine." "Okay." He said smirking and walked away. She smiled as he walked away.

An hour later, a knock on his door. He went over and opened it. He stared at the pink-kunochi and said, "Are you just going to stand there? Let's go." Sakura walked in and gently smiled. She looked around and was surprised to see what is in his house. "Sasuke, do you want to be comfortable on your bed or on the couch while I check your body to make sure your fine?" She said. "Couch.. but in my room

." He said coldly. "Fine, let's go." She said. "Sakura This way." He said. "Okay, you don't got to have an attitude.." she muttered. "Oh I'm so sorry." He said sarcastically, but smirked at the same time. She sat on his bed and grabbed his arm, "You really need to take care of yourself more often.." she said. He rolled his eyes and asked, "Sakura, Naruto is throwing a party, he wanted me to ask you if you would come." "Sure, let me guess who are coming, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Lee, TenTen, Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade, Jiraiya...and you?" She said.

"Yeah, of course." He said as he sat down on his couch.

Sakura was in the bathroom waiting to go to the party, finishing her makeup and tightening her dress until she looked more skinny than she already did, she smiled and walked towards the party. When she heard noise she knew everyone was already there. She was aloud to go through the front door and walk up-stairs to grab her purse she left there days ago. When she was walking down stairs from the other side, everyone stared at her. She had a black dress with high heels, makeup, and curled pink hair. She was stunning. Everyone stopped what they were doing and was surprised. She looked around, Jiraiya was drooling, Kakashi was blushing, Naruto was clapping, Hinata was smiling, Neji was loud, Kiba was howling, Ino was screaming, TenTen was running happily, Lee was coming towards her, Tsunade smirked, Shino was drinking, Chouji was eating, Shika was sleeping, Gai was bleeding his nose out and Sasuke was... ignoring..

Sakura walked down and Lee went up to her, "My lovely cherry blossom you look gorgeous, May I have this dance?" He asked. She nodded and everyone got together, Shika and Ino, Chouji and food, Kiba and Akamaru, Naruto and Hinata, Jiraiya and Tsunade, Shino and bugs, Kakashi crying because he was force to dance with Gai, Neji and TenTen and Sasuke.. sitting with his hands in his pockets.. a couple of other random people were there but most of them stared. Lee thanked Sakura and him and everyone went to sit down with Sasuke as Sakura hit the bar. But someone went towards her..

"Hey sugar, want to dance?" The guy said. She nodded and they went to the dance floor. "Guys look!! Sakura is getting frisky with that total hottie!!" Ino shouted. Everyone looked as did Sasuke. He gritted his teeth. He didn't like it at all. Meanwhile, Sakura said, "I should be getting back to my friends." The guys put his hands on her waist, "No, No.. follow me for a minute." She glared at him while she was dragged. No one noticed. He dragged her into the woods far away from the club they were at. He leaned her against a tree and unzipped her dress. She struggled to get out but he refused to let her. He grabbed her back and brought her closer. She cried for help.

Minutes later, Sasuke sensed danger and jumped from his seat. He ran towards the woods to find Sakura on the ground. She had no clothes and was stabbed countless times. All her clothes were torn. "Sakura!!" He leaped towards her. Her chakra has been drained. The guy was standing close near them and said, "Are you her little boyfriend?" Sasuke glared, "What did you do to her?" He said angrily. "I had some "fun" with her then that bitch bit me. So I grabbed her by her hair and stabbed her, not hard really, she was easy to take control of.." he said. Sasuke's sharingan started to flash red. He took off his jacket and placed it around her. She was crying as she was bleeding. Sasuke looked at her and disappeared from sight, the guy said, "Uchiha! I didn't know!! I'm sorry!!" Sasuke appeared behind him. "Your not getting away.." he said when he grabbed his hair and disappeared over to Sakura and grabbed her and he vanished again and went to the Hokage's office.

"Come in!!" Tsunade shouted. Sasuke walks in. "What happened!?" Tsunade dashed to Sakura. "This dick had "fun" with her and he stabbed her." Sasuke said pissed off. "Okay get her to the hospital." Tsunade said as Sasuke vanished and went to the hospital. He put her on the bed and Tsunade came in and healed her wounds. "She has a broken leg, but she'll be fine." Tsunade said. "Okay." He grabbed her and ran away. He placed her on his bed and she woke up. "Sakura, Your awake?" He asked curiously. "Huh... what happened?" She said and tried to get up but was pushed back down by Sasuke. "No. Your not getting up. Your were well... played with by the guy you danced with." He said. She looked at him, "Excuse me? By my patient?" She said furiously. He glared at her, "Your patient? Your so annoying.." he said. She gazed around and noticed that it was not her house, but it was Sasuke's house. "You don't look good... I'll grab you tea." She said. He stared at her, "You should be resting, not me." He said coldly. She said, "I'm fine. I have a mission in a couple of days because I saw the files in the office.." he glared at her, "Your not going.."he said dryly. "Yes I am." She said not thinking. After he glared her down, she got up, "Thanks for taking care of me. I healed my leg for I can walk better." She said as she left the room to leave. He kept staring and she finally left the house. He stared at the wall blankly.

A few days later, Sakura was heading out of her house at 5:30 A.M. She walked towards the gate and started heading towards the woods. Naruto came up to her and loudly said, "Sakura! I'm coming with you! I talked to Tsunade and Shizune, they said I can come." She turned, "Naruto that's fantastic!" She said. He pointed ahead and started dashing towards the trees. Sakura headed after him.

A week later, Sakura and Naruto were supposed to be back by now. Tsunade ordered for Sasuke to come to the office and she wanted him to go find them. He took her directions and headed off. He saw the village they should be sleeping in. He landed on ground and saw that many people have been killed. He searched the village and found Naruto covered in blood, shaking. He checked his pulse and he was breathing. Sasuke wondered where Sakura was..

Sakura woke up in Itachi's house, she saw that Itachi was alive,"You've finally woken.." he said. He went closer and untied her. He grabbed her and let her out of the house, "Your not to far from there. Go back to that village." He said. She knew it was a dream and went back to the village. All she knew is that it was probably someone trying to be him. As she saw Sasuke coming from the trees, she shouted, "Sasuke! What are you doing here!?" He quickly stopped and went towards her, "Where were you?" He said. She explained but didn't tell him about the fake Itachi. "Whatever, Tsunade wants you guys back." He said coldly as he started rushing again. _**Inner-Sakura:** Why does he have to be an asshole.. _Sakura kept jumping branches. They reached the village as Sakura reported that the dangerous village has been eliminated. Tsunade cheered drunkly. Sakura saw Hinata and Neji sit next to Naruto's bed. She asked what they were doing but they didn't answer. She accepted that and sat down.. she fell asleep on Naruto..

 ** _A week later_**

Sakura was going on another mission for Hinata because she couldn't make it. Sakura left early in the morning and went out to the sound village. She discovered her patients half-dead and she grabbed them to heal them. When she was heading back she sensed 2 Sound Village Shinobis' armed, she turned around, "Why are you two following me?" she said. They came out, "Oh no.. We have a total hot nurse to play with.. " they said. One vanished and grabbed her by her back as the other one grabbed her by her front. They tore off her shoes when she grabbed her kunai and threw it at them. She was able to jump up easily but was low on chakra. "You stupid bitch.." he grabbed her by her arms and bashed his head into hers, leaving her with a bleeding forehead.. with all the chakra she had, she touched his arm and made no chakra movements in that arm. She smirked as they pulled her shirt and skirt off. She kicked them in the torso and got up slowly, still dizzy. One came running towards her as she dropped to her knees and saw a dark-haired boy in front of her, "What-- where the fuck did he come from?" They said. "Back off.." Sasuke said. "Hah! That bitch is asking for it." One guy said. Sasuke pulled her behind him and made sure she was safe. The one guy stared. He saw the Uchiha symbol on his arm.. he told his friend and they darted away but got hit with kunai knives. He had grabbed her medical bag and held Sakura close.

Sakura... he thought.. she was so tired. "Why.. why did she always get hurt.." he said slowly. She was still bleeding, he hesitantly lifted his fingers and shoved them into her bag and grabbed 6 cloths, he pushed them into the wounds to stop the bleeding. He jumped onto his feet with her in his arms and went back home. He noticed that Sakura was blinking. "Your awake..?" He said coldly turning his head towards her. "What happened?" She said looking around. "I'll explain later. Right now, you should go back to bed, we are going to set camp up then tomorrow head home." He said. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, without realizing it, she leaned in on his chest and her hands on his muscular shoulders. He smirked and kept going.

They finally reached end point and set up camp, he tucked her in and grabbed some cold towels, he remembered her doing the same when they were kids and he just got his curse mark. He placed it on her forehead since she was burning up. He looked at her wounds, they started to heal but something formed underneath her shirt collar. He thought but he pulled her shirt collar down and he was curious of what it was. He checked it out and it was a "tattoo" forming on her neck, it looked like a sealing mark. He looked at it more closely and it looked like his. He knew it wasn't sealed yet, but he didn't know _what it was. He went up next to her and drifted off to sleep._

Sakura woke up, looking over at Sasuke spaced from her, she realized he actually made sure she was cared for during the night. She got up feeling much more pain than yesterday. She left and went to look for berries. "Sakura!" Sasuke woke up as he had a dream. He noticed she was gone from the tent. But she comes back in, "Where did you go?!" He said. "Berry picking!" She said shortly after. He noticed her in pain. "We are going home." He said as packing the tent up. "Fine." She said. He smirked, "Come here." He said. She went over, he lifted her up and started heading towards the village. She sighed and kept going. "Hey.. what's on your neck?" He said looking over. "Oh.. that.. it's nothing-- Ahh!!" She screamed as she left his arms. "Sakura!" He shouted but she was already asleep. Her medical bag was next to her, he found a note. "Remember.. tell him." It said. He wondered, _what does this mean..._

 **AN:** Ohhh!! Cliffhanger!! Excited! It's going to be uploaded today probably and it took me a while to write it but here it is!!! :3 Stay Kawii and SHIP on.

 ** _Acting_**

Me:) Hey Kakashi! I need you to work on getting Sasuke into fighting more swiftly.

Sasuke:) Hn, Shut up.

Kakashi:) I might not be able too.. he is pretty into _revenge._

Sasuke:) SHUT up all of you.

Me:) Kakashi do it. Or I take your books.

Kakashi:) You wouldn't do that.

Me:) (grabs book) Watch me.


End file.
